Un viejo amor
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Ash esta en su casa pasando la navidad, pero una vieja amiga aparecera.


El pueblo Paleta, un hermoso pueblo en la región Kanto, hogar del profesor Oak, el creador de la pokedex y el hogar de Ash Ketchum, un joven prodigioso amante de los Pokemon. Se acerca la navidad y tanto en el rancho del profesor Oak como en la casa de Ash se están poniendo las decoraciones del día festivo. Pero sin saberlo cierta persona viene a acompañarlo esta navidad.

-Ah que bien, es navidad una época donde no me tengo que preocupar por nada y lo mejor es que estoy en casa- decía Ash mientras estaba acostado en su cama. –Nada de que preocuparme.- decía Ash mientras notaba que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió notando como cierto roedor se metía a su cuarto.

-_Ash ya levántate_- expresó el Pokemon eléctrico vestido de Santa Claus.

-Parece que a ti también te llego la navidad, verdad pequeño amigo.- dijo el de ojos color chocolate mientras acariciaba ala cabeza de pikachu. –Pero tienes razón lo mejor será levantarse sino no podremos terminar las decoraciones navideñas.-

Así rápidamente se paro Ash y se empezó a vestirse, se puso un suéter de color azul oscuro y unos jeans así como unos tenis negros. Rápidamente como un rayo Ash bajo a la sala de su casa donde se encontraba su madre. La señora Ketchum, era una madre muy amorosa, ya llevaba casi 7 años viuda, pero eso no le causa tristeza, extrañaba a su marido pero por Ash fue que supero todo ese dolor. Ash siempre supo que su madre extrañaba a su padre, pero siempre la veía feliz, era feliz al saber que su hijo era feliz.

-Mamá ya estoy aquí- respondía Ash mientras veía a su madre poniendo las últimas decoraciones a la casa.

-Hola hijo, ¿cómo amaneciste?- preguntaba su madre mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo amoroso a su hijo.

-Muy bien la verdad. Parece que a pikachu le gusto mucho ese traje de Santa que le hiciste.- dijo el joven azabache mientras miraba como su compañero y amigo se acostaba en el sofá. –Bien, me dijiste que hoy tendría una sorpresa. ¿Se puede saber que sorpresa?- preguntaba Ash a su madre la cual sonreía.

Ash iba a decir algo, pero tocaron a la puerta. Delia fue a abrir dejando a Ash sentado en el sofá mientras acariciaba a Pikachu. De repente este salió a la cocina, por lo que Ash se quedo mirando al árbol de navidad, hasta que su vista se puso oscura sintiendo algo suave.

-¿Adivina quien soy?- esas palabras provenían de una voz que Ash jamás podría olvidar. -¿Sí te… te acuerdas de mí?- pregunto con temor la voz al no oír respuesta por parte de Ash. La señora Ketchum sabía que Ash no olvidaría nunca a esa persona especial...

-Blue-

Aquellas palabras dichas por Ash hicieron que recuperara nuevamente su vista. Miro para arriba encontrándose son una castaña de ojos azules y tez clara. Aquella jovencita era una amiga de la infancia de Ash y Gary, pero que antes de comenzar su viaje partió a una región llamada Orre por asuntos familiares y jamás volvió. Ash se levanto del sofá y se acerco a Blue, ese nombre le quedaba bien por esos orbes azules que miraban los de color chocolate de Ash. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en los ojos de la castaña quien sin dudarlo abrazo fuertemente al azabache.

-Te extrañe mucho Ashy- expreso la joven sin despegarse del de cabello negro desordenado ante la mirada de la madre de este. –Te quiero- aquellas palabras, hace tiempo que las quería decir. Sentía como los brazos de Ash rodeaban su esbelto cuerpo.

-Yo también te quiero Blue- dijo el azabache mientras le plantaba un beso a la castaña en su cabeza.

Después de calmarse, Ash y Blue platicaban muy a gusto de lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo que no se pudieron contactar. A decir verdad al principio Blue le dio miedo Pikachu, ya que ella conto que un pikachu la electrocuto durante la llegada a Orre y por eso le tiene cierta fobia al igual que a alas aves. Ash le conto de todo lo que hizo y de todas las personas que conoció durante los cinco años de viaje. Tal vez Ash no lo notaba pero la madre de él sí. Cada vez que el joven hacía mención de una compañera de viaje Blue se ponía celosa, pero solo la madre de Ash notaba esto. La joven a veces apretaba fuertemente su puño o desviaba la mirada para abajo rápidamente sobre todo cuando Ash mencionaba a Serena o Dawn. Después de eso Ash y Blue salieron a caminar al parque que estaba cerca de la casa de éste.

-Vaya extrañaba estar aquí, se me había olvidado lo hermoso que era caminar al parque.- dijo la castaña la cual estaba feliz mirando las casas que tenían decoraciones de navidad. Luces, muñecos y un sinfín de cosas más hacían ver a as casas como una autentica villa de navidad. –Ash, estoy feliz de poder regresar a Pueblo Paleta-

-Yo también estoy feliz de que estés aquí, hace tiempo que no sentía la misma felicidad que siento contigo- sin notarlo Ash le produjo un sonrojo a Blue quien volteo a ver hacía otro lado.

-Yo también estoy feliz de estar contigo- dijo de manera nerviosa por el sonrojo. –"Vamos Blue, no seas tonta díselo ya… dile que lo amas"- pensaba Blue.

De repente hacía más frio cosa que provoco que la castaña temblara a pesar del suéter rosa que traía. Ash noto esto, y se quito la chamarra que traía y se la puso a Blue. La castaña no tenía palabras ante tal acción

-Vamos póntelo Blue, así no tendrás frio- decía Ash sonrojado mientras le daba la chamara a la castaña la cual al igual que el azabache tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Sabes que siempre me preocupas- dijo Ash mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Yo… yo no quiero que te enfermes- dijo Blue mientras miraba la suelo.

-Sabes que no me enfermare… además te quiero mucho y no me… no me gusta verte así- dijo Ash mientras miraba como la castaña se acomodo la chamarra de Ash y le dio una sonrisa al azabache, cosa que lo puso muy rojo.

-Yo… yo también te quiero Ashy-boy – dijo Blue mientras lo abrazo.

De alguna manera ellos les gustaban abrazarse. Se sonrojaban y abrazaban desde niños, muchas veces Gary los molestaba con eso, hasta escribió una historia llama una Hoja en el Árbol de Ash. Leaf, era el apodo que le puso Ash a Blue de pequeños, pues ella estaba en un árbol, en la rama de un árbol cuando cayo y fue Ash quien la salvo o amortiguo su caída. Si no fuera porque Gary estaba ahí nadie hubiera interrumpido ese momento, ya que ellos juntaron sus labios cuando Blue cayó. Ellos se hicieron muy buenos amigos y Blue le llamaba a cada rato Ashy a Ash, ya que el era su héroe y siempre lo fue. De hecho fue Ash quien recibió golpes de unos bravucones y sus Pokemon cuando defendió a Blue, de no ser por Gary y su abuelo los bravucones hubieran lastimado más a Ash.

Ash y Blue llegaron al parque y la castaña vio unos columpios y decidió ir a jugar.

-Leaf, ten cuidado- dijo Ash mientras miraba como su amiga se subía al columpio y gritaba de diversión y reía mientras miraba a Ash. -¿Te diviertes?-

-Sí a veces extraño volver a ser una niña- decía riéndose la castaña, pero sin notarlo ambos jóvenes la parte que sostenía al columpio se rompió lo que hizo que Blue cayera. Ella cayó y se raspo las rodillas, mientras lloraba. Ash vio eso y salió corriendo.

-Estas bien, tranquila Blue ya paso.- decía Ash mientras abrazaba a su amiga la cual estaba en el suelo.

-Me duele- gritaba la joven mientras lloraba.

Ash vio las rodillas y las piernas de Blue y noto muchos raspones y cortes, pero en las rodillas había sangre. Blue lloraba, ya que jamás le había pasado algo así y le dolía mucho. Ella siempre fue delicada, Gary y Ash lo sabían muy bien y cuando se cortaba le dolía mucho a ella.

-Tranquila Leaf ya todo esta bien- decía Ash mientras tomaba de los hombros a Blue. –Vamos a ir a casa para que mi mamá te cure las heridas.- dijo Ash mientras miraba aquellos ojos azueles de la castaña.

Ya no podían más ambos se amaban, los ojos color chocolate de él estaban fijos a los de ella. Si Ash no iba a dar el primer paso, lo haría Blue. Blue se acerco a Ash, los labios de ella estaban cerca de los de él, ambos sentían las reparación del otro y sucedió. Ambos jóvenes estaban sumergidos en un beso, un cálido beso que de repente hizo que el dolor de las heridas despareciera. Blue sintió un intruso dentro de su boca, la lengua de Ash exploraba la boca de Blue y la castaña le imitaba. Sin notarlo de repente la nieve empezó a caer, copos de nieve caían sobre las cabeza de ambos, mientras lentamente abrían los ojos ambos y se encontraban con el rostro del otro. Los dulces labios de Blue sacaron los mejor de Ash, no había duda se amaban con todo el corazón.

-Lo lamento Ash… yo no- de repente sintió como Ash le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquila hojita, me gusto… me gustas… te amo- dijo Ash avergonzada para recibir un beso en l boca nuevamente de Blue, quien se separo después de unos 30 segundos.-

-Te amo Ash.- dijo la castaña mientras una lágrima de felicidad bajaba por su rostro.

-Te amo Blue- dijo Ash para después cargar a la castaña de manera nupcial.

-Vamos a casa-

Después de eso Ash se llevo cargando a Blue quien abrazo el cuello de Ash mientras cerraba lo ojos. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ash, ambos jóvenes fueron regañados por Delia, pero después de todo ella estaba feliz de que ellos se confesaran su amor. Delia limpio las heridas de Blue como si fuera su madre y después le dio un beso en la frente para ir a la cocina. El joven peli negro llego y se sentó a lado de la de ojos azules mientras esta veía el pino de navidad, el azabache le puso una cobija la cual acepto gustosamente mientras

-Ash… gracias- dijo Blue mientras se cubría con la cobija. –Ash no me has dicho que…-

-Lo sé pero aun no puedo, solo espérame un momento- dijo Ash mientras se paraba y subía las escaleras de su casa.

-Tú y Ash hacen una bonita pareja- dijo la señora Ketchum mientras traía chocolate caliente.

-Señora Ketchum gracias- dijo la castaña sonrojada por lo que le dijo la madre de Ash. –Yo lo quiero mucho, siempre lo he hecho.-

-Lo sé, y me alegra, pero sabes se que tu amas mucho a mi hijo y el te ha extrañado mucho desde que te fuiste.- dijo Delia.

De repente bajo Ash quien traía algo detrás de la espalda. Ash empezó a caminar y le dijo a Blue que cerrara los ojos. La castaña obedeció y los cerro, de repente sintió algo. Ash le dijo que abriera los ojos, ella sentía algo en el cuello, bajo su mirada y vio un hermoso collar en forma de hoja. Blue empezó a soltar lágrimas apara abrazar a Ash.

-Gracias- dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba a su amor.

-Aun no he terminado- dijo Ash para separar un poco a la castaña. –Blue, te quiero preguntar, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto el azabache mientras los ojos de él se posaban en la mirada de ella.

-Sí, acepto, yo quiero ser tu novia.- dijo Blue quien de nuevo dio el primer paso y beso a Ash frente a su madre y Pikachu Claus.

Así ambos jóvenes se daban un beso cálido pero con la pasión de los sentimientos ocultos durante años de ambos. La nieve caía y jugaba dando un mejor ambiente para eso. Se podría decir que tanto Blue como Ash recibieron su regalo de navidad, ambos estaban juntos, eran una pareja, la madre del azabache los abrazo muy fuerte a ambos, y avergonzó a Ash mientras Blue reía y acariciaba a Pikachu. Ahora sí la felicidad reinaba en el hogar, hasta la hora de dormir donde ambos compartieron la cama de Ash mientras la castaña dormía sobre el peli negro abrazándolo mientras él imitaba la acción. Delia fue a la habitación y los vio a ambos, dormidos y abrazados, pero descobijados y los tapo, para después darles un beso a ambos.

-Dulces sueños- dijo la madre de Ash para cerrar la puerta.


End file.
